


Indelible

by SpunkSpandex



Category: Undertale
Genre: but hey can you blame me i'm too lazy to extend it, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: Frisk goes to Waterfall only to end up "remembering".





	

**Author's Note:**

> hMMMM SORRY IT'S LITERALLY THE SIZE OF THOSE SMALL BOOKS YOU READ IN 1ST GRADE

The glowing blue water flowed steadily, the small human dipping their feet in the fluorescent liquid and smiling faintly. Frisk had always adored Waterfall. It was a beautiful place and they had shared a lot of memories there. Returning to it brought a whole lot of nostalgia to them, and dear God did they love it.

They stood up and took a good look of their surroundings. The placid streams tinkled, the aesthetic flowers seemed to dance in batches, for even the way the plants were arranged were truly breathtaking, the cattails waved in sync of the lily pads floating atop the water. 

They wondered how this place could become admirable without even trying? So unique, so compelling, so...

Indelible...?

The memories suddenly came flooding back, filling Frisk's skull until that was all they could think of.

This is where Sans had comforted me when I felt down. He would take me here to talk about my feelings and give me advice. This is where we got closer, him and I.

This is where Undyne had tried to kill me, multiple times. I forgave her, though. If I hadn't had my butt kicked by her, a part of my life would probably be incomplete.

This is where Toriel and I would have picnics. We would whisper things to the Echo Flowers and leave them to tell strangers cute philosophies to brighten up their day.

This is where Papyrus taught me to dance. He was, surprisingly, pretty good. Thanks to him, I can crawl through windows and rest in tight spaces.

 

Frisk swallowed and pulled their phone out of their pocket. Their vision went blurry as they dialed a phone number. They wiped the tears from their eyes as they held the phone to their ear, the familiar beeping bringing more tears. Their throat felt dry as someone picked up, the lazy voice causing their heart to pound.

"Sans... can I come over?" They croaked, trying to hide the fact that they were already missing their friends and, yes, crying about it.

They nodded and wheezed an "okay, thanks" as they hung up nervously, shoving the phone back into their pocket as they slung their backpack onto their back and starting running away, the shining blue liquid splashing under their boots. 

They can relish in the memories some other time. They need to spend time with what matters the most before they, themself, become just a memory.


End file.
